totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Finałowa Trójko! - Finał coraz bliżej!
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 25 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie prowadził Chef, bo ja musiałem gdzieś iść :P Tak, więc finałowa czwórka mierzyła się z go-cartami. Najpierw je budowali, a potem musieli dojechać nimi na szczyt. Wydawało się już, że wyzwanie wygra Emily, ale to ostatecznie Tatiana osiągnęła zwycięstwo! Związek Isabelli i Fatiha dał się mocno we znaki. Nareszcie mogłem wystrzelić z wyspy Emily (Auć). Cóż... zostali nam: * Isabella! * Fatih! * Tatiana! Stażyści trzymają ich zdjęcia. '''Chris: '''Kto z ich straci szansę na zdobycie miliona dolarów?! :D Dowiecie się tego w oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Pokój Chłopaków Fatih sobie gotuje z nudów. '''Fatih: '''Brakuje trochę pieprzu. Lekko pieprzy. I znowu próbuje. '''Fatih: '''No, teraz jest w sam raz :) Nakłada na talerz danie i zajada. '''Fatih: '''Nie ma nic lepszego niż chłodna zupa w gorący poranek :) Fatih zjadł. '''Fatih: '''Cóż, trzeba pobiegać. Na zewnątrz Wyszedł z pokoju i urządził sobie bieg. ... Isabella dla treningu biegła. '''Isabella: Przed wyzwaniem muszę być dobrze rozgrzana, bo przecież to już finałowa trójka! :D To już tak blisko! ... Po chwili podczas biegu Isabella i Fatih się zderzyli ze sobą. Fatih: 'O. Hej Isa! '''Isabella: '''Nie udawaj miłego... Wiem jaki jesteś -.- '''Fatih: '''Isa chciałem Ci powiedzieć serio, że... '''Isabella: 'Że dziś odpadniesz? Odliczam sekundy do tej wspaniałej chwili! '''Fatih: '''W takim razie... niech wygra najlepszy! '''Fatih: Isa nawet odlicza sekundy. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Kurde... :/ ... Jaskinia Fatih samotnie siedział w sobie w jaskini. Fatih: '''Co tu robić... Po chwili przyszła Tatiana do niego. '''Tatiana: '''Wciąż się gniewa? '''Fatih: '''Gniewa się, jak diabli. Jednak nie dziwię jej się. Na jej miejscu zachowałbym się podobnie. '''Tatiana: '''Postaram się z nią porozmawiać albo mam inny pomysł ;) '''Fatih: '''Wspaniale! Jaki? Nagle pojawia się olbrzymi niedźwiedź nad Fatihem. I chce go zaatakować. Jednak Tatiana walnęła niedźwiedzia w brzuch. Niedźwiedź zaczął wiać z przerażenia. '''Fatih: '''Wow! Niezłe to było. '''Tatiana: '''E tam. Nie ja byłam mocna, tylko niedźwiedź tchórzliwy. :P '''Fatih: '''To jaki ten twój pomysł? Tatiana powiedziała mu do ucha. Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witajcie moi mili! :) Tyle bólu... cierpienia... głodu... '''Fatih: '''Głodu? xD '''Isabella: '''Nie popisuj się (przewraca oczami) '''Chris: '''Tak czy inaczej znaleźliście się w finałowej trójce! '''Isabella: Jeszcze raz super, że tu jestem. Liczę, że w finale zmierzę się z godną siebie Tatianą. A ten Fatih zostanie wystrzelony. To by było coś :) Tatiana: Ok... Top3. Jednak wciąż czuję niedosyt. Chyba dlatego, że nie ma tu Thomasa :/ Ciekawi mnie co mój młodszy brat sobie myśli gdy mnie ogląda. Hmmm... przychodzą mi do głowy same dziwne rzeczy xD Fatih: Jasne, że chcę wygrać milion. Jednak bardziej chcę się pogodzić z Isą. A mój najlepszy scenariusz to wygrać milion, odzyskać miłość Isabelli, a potem wrócić do mojego statku pirackiego (do przyjaciół) razem z Isabellą. To by było coś <3 Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie wymyślił dla was szef. Chris powoli otwiera kopertę. Isabella mu ją wyrwała, by szybciej zobaczyć jakie wyzwanie. '''Isabella: '''Za długo to trwa. Otworzyła i zobaczyła zdjęcia Chrisa z wakacji. '''Isabella: '''Hahahahahaha!!! Tatiana, Fatih i szef podchodzą do Isabelli. '''Cała Czwórka: '''Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! xD '''Chris: '''Co tam jest!? Wyrywa Isabelli zdjęcia. '''Chris: '''O nie! Szefie to twoja sprawka?! Szef podnosi kciuk do góry. '''Cała czwórka: '''Hahahahaha! xD '''Chris: '''Cisza! Cisza... '''Chris: '''Skoro szef dał ciała na całej linii... -.- To musimy improwizować! '''Tatiana: Słysząc Chrisa mówiącego o improwizacji... przychodzi mi niemal wszystko do głowy Chris: 'Będzie to wyzwanie znane z 12 odcinka TDPI, czyli... '''Tatiana: '''Fajnie, czyli będziemy mogli wybrać dowolne zadanie :) '''Chris: '''Eh... nie przerywać! Czeka was trzyczęściowe wyzwanie, a każdy z was wybierze jedną z tych części. :) '''Isabella: '''Wybierze, a nie wymyśli? '''Chris: '''Zgadza się, bo musicie wybrać zadanie, które w Pięknym Bałaganie Pahkitew już się pojawiło ;D '''Fatih: 'Żarty jakieś? Ja nie pamiętam połowy z nich! '''Isabella: '''Ha! To już wiadomo kto trafi do armaty ;D '''Tatiana: '''Nie wiadomo Isa. '''Chris: '''Lista wyzwań od 2 odcinka do 24 odcinka jest wywieszona na tym drzewie! Macie minutę na wybór zadania! '''Tatiana: Muszę wybrać coś w czym Fatih zaimponuje Isabelli... mam! Isabella: Przypomniało mi się, które wyzwanie sprawiło Fatihowi najwięcej problemów. Trochę mu współczuję, ale zasłużył na to. Fatih: W moim zadaniu nikt mi nie podskoczy! ;) ... Część 1 Chris: '''Przypominam: 1 miejsce (3 punkty), 2 miejsce (2 punkty) i 3 miejsce (1 punkt)! Osoba, która ogólnie zdobędzie najmniej punktów odpada i nie zobaczymy jej w finale. A zaczynamy od wyzwanie Isabelli! '''Isabella: '''Tak! <3 Pamiętam, że wtedy wróciłam i wygrałam to wyzwanie <3 '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''Oświeć nas! '''Isabella: '''Skoki narciarskie! '''Chris: '''Hahaha! Pamiętam ten odcinek! Nikita wtedy odpadł xDDD '''Isabella: '''A Fatih nawet do 6 nie wszedł ;D '''Fatih: '''O rany! :/ ... Tatiana, Fatih i Isabella weszli już na skocznię. '''Tatiana: '''Chris -> A lista startowa? '''Chris: '''Sami zdecydujcie :P Kto pierwszy odważy się skoczyć? ;D '''Isabella i Tatiana: '''Fatih! xD '''Fatih: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Tatiana: '''Bo tak ;D '''Isabella: '''Najsłabsi zawsze przodem xD '''Fatih: '''No dobra. Fatih wszedł na belkę. A w tym czasie Tatiana coś mówiła do ucha Isabelli. '''Isabella: '''Hę? Serio? :O '''Tatiana: '''Nom :/ '''Isabella: '''Chciałabym to od niego usłyszeć... '''Tatiana: To jeszcze nie koniec ;) Fatih odbił się z progu. I długo unosił się w powietrzu. Po chwili wylądował. Chris: 'No Fatih przerosłeś własne umiejętności... 130 metrów! '''Fatih: '''Zajebiście! :D '''Chris: '''Kto teraz? Isabella i Tatiana grały o to która idzie na belkę. '''Tatiana: '''Ty idziesz! Isabella weszła na belkę. ruszyła. Potem odbiła się z progu. A na końcu skok zakończyła klasowym telemarkiem. '''Chris: 'Ładnie! 144 metry i to z wiatrem w plecy! '''Fatih: '''Brawo Isabella! '''Isabella: '''Ta... jasne. (przewraca oczami) '''Chris: '''Została tylko Tatiana! Tatiana odbiła się od belki. Ruszyła. Jednak spóźniła się z odbiciem z progu. Przez ową okoliczność straciła równowagę i... ... ..cudem uratowała się przed upadkiem. '''Chris: '''To mogło się skończyć źle, ale i tak jest słabo... 88 metrów! '''Tatiana: '''Ta... nie popisałam się :/ '''Chris: '''A oto wyniki po pierwszej części: '''1. MIEJSCE - Isabella (3 punkty) 2. MIEJSCE - Fatih (2 punkty) 3. MIEJSCE - Tatiana (1 punkt) Isabella: 'Tatiana dasz radę temu z 2nd miejsca! '''Tatiana: '''Ta... dzięki. '''Fatih: '''2 punkty! SUPER! :D Część 2 '''Chris: '''Drugą część wyzwania wybrał Fatih! A jest nią... '''Fatih: '''Gotowanie! '''Isabella: 'Łatwizna. '''Tatiana: '''Mam już nawet pomysł. '''Chris: '''Ugotujcie/zróbcie cokolwiek, a szef to oceni. Macie na to 30 minut! ;D Start! Isabella, Fatih i Tatiana zajęli stanowiska. ... Isabella wyjęła zioła i brokuły. '''Isabella: '''Oby mi wyszło. '''Isabella: Znam przepis babci na zupę brokułową... obym była dobrej myśli ;) Zajmowała się swoim daniem. ... Fatih jednocześnie smażył mięso i gotował makaron. Tatiana: '''Cześć Fatih! Co robisz? '''Fatih: '''A nic wielkiego tylko spaghetti. '''Tatiana: '''Uwielbiam spaghetti <3 Mięso już możesz wyjąć, bo takie będzie najlepsze. '''Fatih: '''No... faktycznie! Dzięki. '''Tatiana: '''Drobiazg. '''Fatih: '''A ty co robisz? '''Tatiana: '''Ciasto -> Jest już w piekarniku. '''Fatih: '''Dobrze sobie radzisz w kuchni. '''Tatiana: '''Ta... może pójdziesz pogadać z Isabellą albo najlepiej jej pomóż :) '''Fatih: '''Ta... tyle, że robię tu danie. '''Tatiana: '''Popilnuję i jak się ugotuję to nałożę. Idź do niej! ;) '''Fatih: '''Kurde, dzięki! Jesteś super kumpelą! Pocałował ją w policzek. Tatiana pilnowała stoiska Fatiha, a równocześnie zaglądała na Isabellę i Fatiha oraz na swoje stanowisko. ... Fatih po chwili podszedł do Isabelli. Isabella próbowała swojej zupy. '''Isabella: '''Coś mi tu nie pasuje... Sięgnęła po przyprawy. '''Fatih: '''Isa mógłbym ci... Isabella przypadkowo uderzyła Fatiha łokciem w twarz. '''Fatih: '''Aua! '''Isabella: '''Uważał, jak idziesz ofiaro losu... '''Isabella: Może i jestem na niego wkurwiona, ale w głębi duszy wciąż coś do niego czuję. Tak nie może być! Tatiana: 'Wiedzę, że wyszło. '''Fatih: '''Nom, ale dzięki za chęci. Tatiana poszła wyjąć ciasto z piekarnika. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Czas na degustację szefa! '... Chef na samym początku udał się do stoiska Isabelli. Isabella: 'To jest zupa brokułowa zrobiona w stylu brazylijskim! Chef wziął łyżkę. I jego twarz naprała pewnej odmiany zieleni. Po czym zwrócił do wiadra. '''Fatih: '''Oj tam! To nie musi być takie złe. Fatih spróbował danie Isabelli. I przydarzyło mu się to samo, co chwilę przedtem szefowi. '''Chef: '''Sorry Isa, ale 1/10! '''Isabella: '''No nie! ... Szef trafił do stanowiska Fatiha. '''Fatih: 'Życzę szefowi smacznego! To gulasz w stylu azjatyckim z sosem chilli. Chef zjadł. '''Chef: '''Dobre! Mniam! '''Isabella: '''Znałam lepsze, bez urazy. '''Chef: '''Dam 9/10! Lubię jak jest ostro, ale nie aż tak xD '''Fatih: '''No... dobry wynik :) ... Potem szef pojawił się na stoisku Tatiany. '''Chef: '''Ale piękne pachnie! Co to? '''Tatiana: '''To ciasto afrykańskie z tajemniczą czekoladą oraz z dzikimi owocami z egzotyczną polewą. '''Chef: '''A dlaczego afrykańskie? '''Tatiana: '''Bo przepis dostałam kiedy byłam na kolonii w Afryce. I to nie jest jedyny przepis, który stamtąd mam. Szef spróbował kawałek. Po chwili zaczął ocierać łzy ze wzruszenia. '''Chef: '''Takie ciasto jadłem w dzieciństwie kiedy byłem na kolonii w Afryce! :') To było, jest i będzie moje ulubione danie na Świecie! 10/10! Fatih i Isabella skosztowali ciasta. '''Isabella: '''Zasłużyło na wygraną! '''Fatih: '''Szacun Tatiana! '''Chris: '''Tak, więc po 2 części: '''1. MIEJSCE - Tatiana (3 punkty) 2. MIEJSCE - Fatih (2 punkty) 3. MIEJSCE - Isabella (1 punkt) Uczestnicy: '''O! '''Chris: '''Tak jest! Isabella i Tatiana raz były 1st i raz 3rd, a Fatih dwa razy był na drugim miejscu. '''Mamy potrójny remis! 4-4-4! A wszystko rozstrzygnie się w wyzwaniu, które wybrała Tatiana! Część 3 Tatiana: Wybierając to zadanie chodziło mi oto, by sprawić, że Isabella wybaczy Fatihowi. ''' '''Chris: '''To jakie wyzwanie wybrałaś? '''Tatiana: '''Wybrałam wyzwanie z 5 odcinka, czyli... Konkurs Talentów! '''Fatih: '''Gotowanie może być? xD '''Chris: '''Gotowanie już było dziś, więc NIE :P '''Fatih: '''Kurde. :/ '''Chris: '''Cóż... macie 10 minut na przygotowania, a potem zapraszam na dziką skałę!!! '''Isabella: '''Amfiteatr znowu zajmuje Yeti? '''Chris: '''Widocznie tam zamieszkał na stałe xD '''Cała trójka: '''Fuu! '''Chris: '''O co cię gapicie? Do roboty! '''Isabella: Miejmy nadzieję, że mój talent zapewni mi finał! Fatih: Nie wiedziałem co zaprezentować, ale Tatiana mnie oświeciła i teraz wiem! Zrobię to! Tatiana: Co tu wymyślić? Eh... co będzie to będzie. :/ ... Chris: 'Zaczynamy drugi w tym programie... konkurs talentów!!! ;D Oceniać będę JA, miś nurek i... szef? '''Chef: '''Nie założę w życiu tej kiecki... zapomnij! '''Chris: '''No dobra... kolejność występów jest taka, jaka była kolejność zadań, czyli # Isabella # Fatih # Tatiana '''Isabella: '''Teraz na pewno was pokonam! A w szczególności ciebie Fatih! '''Tatiana: '''Chcę to zobaczyć. '''Isabella: '''Zobaczysz ;D '''Chris: '''Na scenę (to znaczy skałę*) zapraszamy Isabellę! Isabella weszła na skałę. '''Chris: '''Co nam zaprezentujesz? '''Isabella: '''Rozwiąże najtrudniejsze i niemożliwe do wykonania przykłady funkcji kwadratowych! '''Chris: '''A gdzie są niby te przykłady? Po chwili szef przyniósł Isabelli 10 kartek z zadaniami na temat funkcji kwadratowej i liniowej. '''Chris: '''A kto potem to wszystko sprawdzi? Miś nurek się zgłosił. '''Chris: '''Ok. Możesz zaczynać Isabello! Isabella zaczęła robić obliczenia i rozwiązywać zadania. '''Isabella: '''Wow! To naprawdę są mega trudne zadania. 25 minut później. '''Chris: '''Masz na rozwiązanie jeszcze 5 minut... bo za długo to trwa. '''Isabella: '''Skończyłam! Dała misiowi nurkowi do oceny. Miś nurek analizował każde zadanie i zaznaczył poprawne odpowiedzi. '''Chris i Chef: '''Wow! Bezbłędnie! :O '''Isabella: '''Tak! :D '''Miś Nurek: '''10/10! '''Chef: '''10/10! '''Chris: '''5/10! '''Isabella: '''Ile!? '''Chris: '''Ludzie z takimi talentami nie odnoszą zbytniej sławy na konkursach talentów, a poza tym mnie znudziłam... '''Isabella: '''Trudno :/ '''Chris: 'Łączny wynik Isabelli to '''25/30! Czas na Fatiha! Isabella: Trzymam kciuki, żeby mu nie wyszło! ... Fatih wchodzi na skałę. Fatih: '''Zagram dla was i zaśpiewam, a piosenkę dedykuję dla Isabelli! Wszyscy zamienili się w słuch. '''Fatih: '''Zaczął śpiewać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asyVEFTVBOM (końcówkę zaśpiewał swoimi słowami) Występ się skończył. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać na stojąco. '''Isabella: '''To było dla mnie? '''Fatih: '''Tak. Sorry, Isa za to wszystko. Jeśli zmieniłabyś zdanie co do nas... '''Isabella: '''Tak! Kocham Cię! Kocham i jeszcze raz kocham! <3 Wtedy doszło do pocałunku Isabelli i Fatiha. Wszystkich to wzruszyło. '''Tatiana: I oto właśnie chodziło. Super, że się pogodzili. W końcu musiałam mu się odwdzięczyć za pomoc w eliminacji Emily. :) Chris: '''Wlałeś tyle ciepła w moje lodowate serce :') Oceny? '''Miś Nurek: '''10/10! '''Chef: '''10/10! '''Chris: '''10/10! '''30/30! Czyli witamy Fatiha w Wielkim Finale Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Isabella przytuliła go. Isabella: 'Udało ci się to! <3 '''Fatih: '''Super! :D '''Chris: '''Wciąż pozostaje pytanie z kim zmierzy się Fatih? Z Isabellą czy z Tatianą? Czas na decydujący występ... Tatiana!!! Tatiana wchodzi na skałę. '''Tatiana: '''Zagram wam hmmm... tylko na czym... no niech będzie na skrzypcach! '''Isabella: '''Powodzenia. '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki. Tatiana ustawiła skrzypce i zaczęła na nich grać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc I zakończyła występ. '''Miś nurek: '''10/10! '''Chef: '''Według mnie występ był średni... 6/10! Sorry! '''Chris: '''A moja ocena za Twój występ wynosi... ... ... ... (Isabella i Tatiana obgryzały paznokcie) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'10/10! To, jak się poruszałaś zamiatałaś na tych skrzypcach było niesamowite!!! Czyli 26/30!!! 1. MIEJSCE - Fatih (3 punkty) (30/30) 2. MIEJSCE - Tatiana (2 punkty) (26/30) 3. MIEJSCE - Isabella (1 punkt) (25/30) Tatiana: 'JUHU!!! '''Chris: '''A to oznacza, że różnicą 1 punktu drugim finalistą jest... Tatiana! Isabello to oznacza, że twoja przygoda z PBP dobiegła końca. '''Isabella: '''Cóż, trudno. Cieszę się, że mogłam wrócić i zakochać się :) '''Chris: '''Ta jasne... widzimy się na ceremonii... Ceremonia, Zima '''Chris: '''Tak, więc Isabella pora udać się do armaty! Zanim poszła w stronę armaty dała całusa Fatihowi. '''Fatih: '''Trzymaj się! '''Isabella: '''Wygrasz to! Wierzę w ciebie! '''Fatih: '''Jesteś kochana! Pocałowali się. '''Tatiana: 'Żegnaj Isa! '''Isabella: '''Spoko! Powodzenia w finale, ale mogłabyś podłożyć się, by Fatih wygrał? xD '''Tatiana i Isabella: '''Hahahahaha! xD Isabella udała się do armaty. I pojawiła się w armacie. Fatih pomachał jej na pożegnanie. '''Fatih: '''Kocham Cię! Po chwili Chris wystrzelił Isabellę. '''Isabella: '''Ja ciebie też!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Ten sezon nie może przecież wiecznie trwać! Oto nasi finaliści! FATIH czy TATIANA? Kto wygrała wielki finał?! Dowiedzie się tego oglądając finałowy odcinek... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew